pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
March 13
March 13 is the 72th day of the year (73rd day in a leap year ) in the Gregorian calendar . The following are still 293 days until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events [ edit ] * General ** 222 - Julia Avita Mamaea , mother of Emperor Alexander Severus is regent of her 13 year old son and gets the Senate the title Augusta . ** 1992 - An earthquake in eastern Turkey will cost more than 500 lives. ** 1996 - In Dunblane , Scotland is an armed man inside a school, and kills 16 children, one teacher and themselves. ** 2006 - Introduction of the tea pad . ** 2012 - In a tunnel on the A9 in the Swiss Sierre killed a Belgian bus with schoolchildren who were on the way back from a skiing holiday. There are 24 wounded and 28 killed, including 22 children. * Infrastructure ** 2014 - In Rotterdam , after many years of renovation, the new Rotterdam Central Station opened by King Willem-Alexander. * War ** 1567 - Battle of Oosterweel : The Spaniards beat an honorary army near Antwerp . ** 1697 - Tayasal , the last of the principality Itzá - Maya , is conquered by the Spaniards. ** 1884 - Beginning of the siege of Khartoum . ** 1900 - In the Second Boer War to conquer the British Bloemfontein . ** 1938 - The new Austrian Chancellor Arthur Seyss-Inquart proclaimed the Anschluss of Austria by Nazi Germany after which the eastern province (Ostmark) of the Third Reich is mentioned. ** 1941 - Fifteen members of the Geuzen and three communist February Strikers are the Waalsdorpervlakte by the Nazis executed. ** 1942 - Wearing a Star of David is compulsory for Jews in the Netherlands , Belgium and France . ** 1945 - Queen Wilhelmina returns in the Netherlands. ** 1954 - Start of the Battle of Dien Bien Phu , leading to the independence of Indochina . * Politics ** 1887 - Aleksandr Ulyanov , brother of Lenin is executed ** 1921 - Mongolia declares itself independent of China . ** 1978 - Three South Moluccan hostage 70 people in the province house in Assen ; they shoot one hostage dead. ** 1979 - The European Monetary System (EMS) enters into force. ** 1990 - Ertha Pascal-Trouillot (43) is the first female president of Haiti . She is a lawyer and was also the first female judge in her country. ** 1990 - George HW Bush , President of the United States, puts an end to the five-year-old trade embargo against Nicaragua . ** 1990 - The Soviet Union removes parliament Article 6 of the Constitution and has the broad powers to the president. The Communist Party loses its monopoly on power. ** 2003 - All Aldermen of Antwerp and Mayor Leona Detiège resign after revealing several aldermen with a VISA card of the city had made personal purchases. ** 2008 - The United Nations unanimously adopt a resolution in 1804 to which all countries are called upon to prevent the armed groups from Rwanda who sowed terror in eastern Congo receive aid. * Religion ** 483 - Felix III is pope . ** 1826 - Pope Leo XII creates two new cardinals . ** 1868 - Pope Pius IX creates nine new cardinals. ** 1918 - Rise of the Apostolic Prefecture Dutch Borneo in the Dutch East Indies to Apostolic Vicariate Dutch Borneo . ** 1933 - Pope Pius XI creates eight new cardinals. ** 2013 - The Argentine Cardinal Jorge Mario Bergoglio , archbishop of Buenos Aires, while it's conclave elected new pope. He chooses the name Pope Francis . * Sport ** 1932 - Netherlands plays its first official rugby match . In Amsterdam is 6-6 with a draw against Belgium . ** 1982 - Vladimir Salnikov tightened in Moscow his own world record in the 1500 meters freestyle until 14.56,35. The old record (14.58,27) stood since July 22 1980 in the name of the Russian swimmer . * Science and Technology ** 1781 - Astronomer William Herschel discovered the planet Uranus . ** 1902 - For the first time a road with asphalt covered, in Monte Carlo . Inventor of that asphalt is the Swiss doctor Ernest Guglielminetti . ** 1925 - In Tennessee law prohibits a learning evolution in school. ** 1930 - The American astronomer Clyde Tombaugh mentions the discovery of the planet Pluto . ** 1969 - Apollo 9 returns to earth. ** 1980 - Establishment of the Institute for the Promotion of Surinamese Studies . ** 1986 - Soyuz T-15 is launched. Her crew was the first to Mir visits in space. ** 1994 - The first version of the Linux kernel , the core of the Linux operating system , comes from. Born [ edit ] Innocent XII geb March 13, 1615 Joseph II geb March 13, 1741 Dana Delany geb March 13, 1956 Edgar Davids geb March 13, 1973 Vajèn van den Bosch geb March 13, 1998 * 1556 - Dirck van Os , Dutch entrepreneur (deceased in 1615 ) * 1560 - William Louis of Nassau , governor of Friesland ao (deceased in 1620 ) * 1599 - John Berchmans , Flemish saint and Jesuit (deceased in 1621 ) * 1615 - Antonio Pignatelli, later Pope Innocent XII (deceased in 1700 ) * 1637 - Friedrich Nicolaus Bruhns , German composer (deceased in 1718 ) * 1683 - John Theophilus Desaguliers , British natural philosopher (deceased in 1744 ) * 1733 - Joseph Priestley , English chemist (deceased in 1804 ) * 1733 - Johann Zoffany , German-English painter (deceased in 1810 ) * 1741 - Joseph II, Holy Roman Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire (deceased in 1790 ) * 1744 - David Allan , Scottish portrait painter and illustrator (deceased in 1796 ) * 1782 - Orest Kiprensky , Russian painter (deceased in 1836 ) * 1798 - Abigail Fillmore , First Lady, wife of US President Millard Fillmore (deceased in 1853 ) * 1812 - Vincent Gildemeester Tuyll , Dutch entrepreneur (deceased in 1860 ) * 1818 - Pierre Louis François Blussé , Dutch lawyer and politician (deceased in 1908 ) * 1823 - Francesco Battaglini , Italian Cardinal (deceased in 1885 ) * 1839 - Tage Reedtz-Thott , Danish politician (deceased in 1927 ) * 1849 - Armandus Janssens , Belgian physician and politician (deceased in 1902 ) * 1851 - George Newnes , British publisher, editor and MP (deceased in 1910 ) * 1854 - Ernst Witkamp , Dutch painter (deceased in 1897 ) * 1858 - Maximilien Luce , French painter (deceased in 1941 ) * 1864 - Alexej von Jawlensky , Russian painter (deceased in 1941 ) * 1874 - Ellery Clark , American athlete (deceased in 1949 ) * 1881 - Cornelis van Arendonk , Dutch orientalist (deceased in 1946 ) * 1883 - Enrico Toselli , Italian composer and pianist (deceased in 1926 ) * 1887 - Abdel Hamid Badawi , Egyptian politician and judge (deceased in 1965 ) * 1887 - Juan Gris , Spanish painter (deceased in 1927 ) * 1888 - Paul Morand , French writer, poet and diplomat (deceased in 1976 ) * 1891 - Maria Pilar of Bavaria , Bavarian Princess (deceased in 1987 ) * 1892 - Pedro Calomino , Argentinian footballer (deceased in 1950 ) * 1892 - Eric Erickson , Swedish ballplayer (deceased in 1965 ) * 1900 - Salote Tupou III , 3rd Queen of Tonga (deceased in 1965 ) * 1903 - Andrew Zuckerman , Dutch composer, music educator and painter (deceased in 1993 ) * 1905 - Bram Groeneweg , Dutch long-distance (deceased in 1988 ) * 1906 - Oscar Nemon , English sculptor (deceased in 1985 ) * 1908 - Paul Stewart , American actor (deceased in 1986 ) * 1910 - Franz Olah , Austrian politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1911 - L. Ron Hubbard , American writer and founder of Scientology (deceased in 1986 ) * 1911 - Józef Kowalski , Polish cleric (deceased in 1942 ) * 1912 - Charles Schepens , Belgian doctor (deceased in 2006 ) * 1913 - Piero Chiara , Italian writer (deceased in 1986 ) * 1913 - Joe Kelly , Irish racing driver (deceased in 1993 ) * 1913 - Sergey Mikhalkov , Russian children's author (deceased in 2009 ) * 1913 - Ward Screws , Belgian athlete (deceased in 2001 ) * 1915 - Gerrit Kleinveld , Dutch resistance fighter in World War II (deceased in 2006 ) * 1916 - Lindy Boggs , American politician and ambassador (deceased in 2013 ) * 1916 - Jacque Fresco , American industrial designer, author and inventor * 1919 - Irving Kriesberg , American expressionist painter (deceased in 2009 ) * 1919 - Klazien Rotstein-van den Brink , Dutch herbalist, known as Klazien uut Zalk (deceased in 1997 ) * 1920 - Frits Butzelaar , Dutch actor and television director (deceased in 2000 ) * 1920 - Gijs Stappershoef , Dutch television pioneer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1920 - Leo Pagano , Dutch radio reporter (deceased in 1999 ) * 1921 - René Adriaenssens , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 1995 ) * 1922 - Richard Brancart , Belgian athlete (deceased in 1990 ) * 1922 - Józef Szajna , Polish artist and theater director (deceased in 2008 ) * 1923 - Dimitrios Ioannidis , Greek officer (Greek junta) (deceased in 2010 ) * 1924 - Dick Katz , American jazz pianist and music arranger (deceased in 2009 ) * 1925 - John Tate , American mathematician * 1926 - Monique de Bissy , Belgian resistance fighter (deceased in 2009 ) * 1926 - Phillip Martin , American Indian leader (deceased in 2010 ) * 1927 - Lucien Kroll , Belgian architect * 1928 - Marvin Pifer , American race car driver (deceased in 1974 ) * 1929 - James Yannatos , American composer, violinist, conductor and music educator (deceased in 2011 ) * 1932 - Jack Tjon Tjin Joe , Surinamese politician and surgeon (deceased in 2002 ) * 1933 - Mike Stoller , American songwriter * 1935 - Kofi Awoonor , Ghanaian writer (deceased in 2013 ) * 1938 - Erma Franklin , American singer (deceased in 2002 ) * 1939 - Ferre Grignard , Flemish singer (deceased in 1982 ) * 1939 - Neil Sedaka , American singer and songwriter * 1941 - Mahmoud Darwish , Palestinian poet (deceased in 2008 ) * 1942 - Scatman John , American musician (deceased in 1999 ) * 1942 - Herman Wijffels , Dutch banker and senior official * 1943 - Mike Fisher , American race car driver * 1943 - Gianni Motta , Italian cyclist * 1943 - André Téchiné , French screenwriter and film director * 1945 - Anatoly Fomenko , Russian mathematician * 1946 - Chris Roberts , German schlager singer * 1947 - Salomon Kroonenberg , Dutch writer and geologist * 1947 - Lyn St. James , American race car driver * 1949 - Eddy De Mey , Belgian weatherman * 1949 - Emmy Verhey , Dutch violinist * 1950 - William H. Macy , American actor * 1950 - Anne-Marie Worm-de Moel , Dutch mayor * 1951 - Hermine de Graaf , Dutch writer (deceased in 2013 ) * 1951 - Bert van der Veer , Dutch producer and writer * 1952 - Eduard Janota , Czech Minister (deceased in 2011 ) * 1952 - Wolfgang Rihm , German composer * 1953 - Mariette Bruggeman , Dutch television announcer * 1953 - Umberto Panerai , Italian water polo player * 1954 - Marc Helsen , Flemish writer and journalist * 1955 - Bruno Conti , Italian footballer and football coach * 1956 - Dana Delany , American actress * 1956 - Phill Nixon , English darter * 1957 - John Hoeven , American politician * 1958 - Ján Kocian , Slovak footballer and football coach * 1960 - Adam Clayton , Irish bassist * 1960 - Jorge Sampaoli , Argentine football coach * 1962 - Hans Bourlon , Flemish media figure * 1963 - Aníbal González , Chilean footballer * 1963 - Michal Hipp , Slovak footballer and football coach * 1965 - Cees Geel , Dutch actor * 1967 - Andrés Escobar , Colombian footballer (deceased in 1994 ) * 1967 - Bas van den Tillaar , Dutch politician * 1967 - Pieter Vink , Dutch football referee * 1968 - Raymond Meijs , Dutch cyclist * 1969 - Thomas von Scheele , Swedish table tennis player * 1970 - Stéphane Goubert , French cyclist * 1971 - Allan Nielsen , Danish footballer * 1973 - Edgar Davids , Dutch football player * 1973 - Jennifer Evenhuis , Dutch cabaret artist and theater maker * 1973 - Eloy de Jong , Dutch pop singer * 1973 - Tomasz Rząsa , Polish footballer * 1974 - Linda Bengtzing , Swedish pop singer * 1974 - Thomas Enqvist , Swedish tennis player * 1974 - Franziska Schenk , German long track speed skater * 1975 - Stefan Aartsen , Dutch swimmer * 1975 - Claudia Breij , Dutch comedian and radio presenter * 1975 - Mark Clattenburg , English football referee * 1976 - Todd Lodwick , American Nordic combined skier * 1976 - Danny Masterson , American actor * 1977 - Jiang Bo , Chinese athlete * 1978 - Graeme Storm , English golfer * 1979 - Alain Bieri , Swiss football referee * 1979 - Merijn van Delft , Dutch chess * 1979 - Jens Filbrich , German cross-country skier * 1979 - Arkadiusz Głowacki , Polish footballer * 1979 - Cédric Van Branteghem , Belgian athlete * 1980 - Marit Bjørgen , Norwegian cross-country star * 1980 - Salvatore Tavano , Italian racing driver * 1981 - Stephen Maguire , Scottish snooker player * 1981 - Grace Momanyi , Kenyan athlete * 1982 - Denys Kostyuk , Ukrainian cyclist * 1982 - Eduardo Saverin , co-founder Facebook * 1983 - Damien Broothaerts , Belgian athlete * 1983 - Kaitlin Sandeno , American swimmer * 1983 - Niklas Tarvajärvi , Finnish footballer * 1984 - Pieter Custers , Dutch archer * 1984 - Steve Darcis , Belgian tennis player * 1984 - Chanelle Scheepers , South African tennis * 1984 - Rieneke Terink , Dutch swimmer * 1985 - Vesna Fabjan , Slovenian cross-country star * 1985 - Emile Hirsch , American actor * 1985 - Yekaterina Lobysheva , Russian skater * 1985 - Ninthe , Dutch singer * 1985 - Kyle Parrott , Canadian speed skater * 1985 - Simon Walter , Swiss athlete * 1986 - Simon Geschke , German cyclist * 1986 - Dmitriy Gruzdev , Kazakh cyclist * 1986 - Sietse Heslinga , Dutch skater * 1986 - Svetlana Sleptsova , Russian biatlete * 1987 - José Luis Abadín , Spanish racing driver * 1987 - Marco Andretti , American race car driver * 1987 - Andreas Beck , German footballer * 1987 - Patrick Gerritsen , Dutch footballer * 1987 - Lisanne Soemanta , Dutch long track speed skater * 1988 - Erton Fejzullahu , Swedish footballer * 1988 - Furdjel Narsingh , Dutch footballer * 1988 - Jane Trepp , Estonian swimmer * 1989 - Holger Badstuber , German footballer * 1989 - Arnaud Courteille , French cyclist * 1989 - Peaches Geldof , English journalist, television presenter and model (deceased in 2014 ) * 1989 - Paulo Henrique , Brazilian footballer * 1989 - Marko Marin , German footballer * 1989 - Harry Melling , English actor * 1989 - Robert Wickens , Canadian racing driver * 1990 - Cynthia Beekhuis , Dutch football player * 1990 - Koen Bosma , Dutch footballer * 1990 - Andrea Jardi , Spanish alpineskiester * 1990 - Anne Zagré , Belgian athlete * 1991 - François Affolter , Swiss footballer * 1991 - Hilary Caldwell , Canadian swimmer * 1991 - Menasheh Idafar , British racing driver Bahrain * 1992 - Irakli Kobalia , Georgian footballer * 1995 - Mikaela Shiffrin , American alpineskiester * 1996 - Nathan Allan de Souza , Brazilian footballer * 1998 - Vajèn van den Bosch , Dutch singer and musical actress Deceased [ edit ] Leander of Seville deceased in c. 600 Christian VII deceased in 1808 Benjamin Harrison deceased in 1901 Susan Brownell Anthony deceased in 1906 René Gude deceased in 2015 * 600 - Leander of Seville (about 66), Spanish archbishop * 1395 - John Barbour (about 75), Scottish poet * 1628 - John Bull (66), English organist and composer * 1741 - Renier Roidkin (56), a painter from Southern Netherlands * 1808 - Christian VII (59), Danish king * 1856 - Pierre-François Morel-Danheel (82), member of the Belgian National Congress * 1876 - Vasily Babkin (62), Russian military * 1879 - Adolf Anderssen (60), German chess * 1881 - Tsar Alexander II (62), Russian tsar * 1892 - Louis IV, Grand Duke of Hesse (54), Grand Duke of Hesse * 1900 - Alicia Ann Spottiswoode (90), Scottish songwriter * 1901 - Benjamin Harrison (67), 23rd President of the United States * 1903 - Nicolaas Beets (88), Dutch writer, poet and preacher * 1906 - Susan B. Anthony (86), American feminist and civil rights activist * 1913 - Felix Hidalgo (58), Filipino painter * 1929 - Henry Scott Tuke (71), English painter * 1938 - Frederick George Jackson (77), British polar explorer * 1939 - Pelagia Mendoza (71), Filipino sculptor * 1941 - Jan Wernard van den Bergh (47) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - George den Boon (21) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Reijer Bastiaan van der Borden (32) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Nicholas Arie van der Burg (36) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Hermanus Coenradi (31) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Joop Eijl (44) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Jacob van der Ende (22) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Albertus Johannes de Haas (37), Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Eduard Hellendoorn (28) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Bernardus IJzerdraat (49) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Leendert Keesmaat (30) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Jan Kijne (46) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Arij Cup (39) Dutch resistance fighter * 1941 - Dirk Kouwenhoven (24) Dutch resistance fighter * 1944 - Nicolas Japikse (71), Dutch historian * 1945 - Jan Willem Berix (37) Dutch resistance fighter * 1945 - Pietro Fossati (39) Italian cyclist * 1950 - Marcel Wyseur (63), Belgian poet and writer * 1952 - Giovanni Nasalli Rocca di Corneliano (79), Italian Cardinal * 1952 - Johan Nygaardsvold (62), Norwegian politician * 1954 - Otto Gebühr (76), German actor * 1963 - George Nevinson (80), British water polo * 1974 - Frans de Vreng (75), Dutch track and road racer * 1975 - Ivo Andrić (82), Croatian poet * 1976 - Willy Alfredo (77), Dutch poet fast * 1977 - Jan Patočka (69), Czech philosopher * 1979 - Gerard Loncke (74), Belgian cyclist * 1983 - Louison Bobet (58), French cyclist * 1983 - Paul Citroen (86), Dutch painter * 1987 - Bernhard Grzimek (77), German zoologist * 1988 - Cees Groot (55), Dutch footballer * 1988 - John Holmes (43), American porn star * 1989 - Jo Mommers (61), Dutch footballer * 1990 - Bruno Bettelheim (86), Austrian psychologist * 1990 - Albert De Cleyn (72), Belgian footballer * 1990 - Ernst Goldenbaum (91), German politician * 1990 - Karl Münchinger (74), German conductor * 1990 - Michael Stewart (83), British politician * 1991 - Cor Witschge (65), Dutch actor * 1993 - Gene Hartley (77), American race car driver * 1996 - Krzysztof Kieślowski (54), Polish film director * 1996 - Herman & Renz Diana (29), Dutch circus couple * 1998 - J. C. Kamerbeek (90), Dutch philologist * 1999 - Lee Falk (87), American writer, comic book artist and producer * 2000 - Cab Kaye (78) Jazz musician, bandleader, entertainer, drummer, guitarist, pianist, songwriter and singer * 2001 - Encarnacion Alzona (105), Filipino historian and writer * 2002 - Hans-Georg Gadamer (102), German philosopher * 2002 - Bayliss Levrett (88), American race car driver * 2004 - Franz König (98), Austrian Cardinal * 2006 - Dalisay Aldaba (93), Filipino opera singer * 2006 - Jimmy Johnstone (61), Scottish footballer * 2006 - Maureen Stapleton (80), American actress * 2007 - Nicole Stéphane (83), French actress * 2008 - Tessa Birnie (73), New Zealand pianist * 2008 - André Hottenhuis (71), Twente Dutch-language expert * 2009 - Betsy Blair (85), American actress * 2009 - Anne Brown (96), American opera singer * 2009 - André Caroff (84), French novelist * 2009 - Alan W. Livingston (91), American businessman and music producer * 2009 - Andrew Martin (33), Canadian wrestler * 2009 - Gastone Moschin (79), Italian actor * 2009 - James Purdy (94), American writer * 2010 - Jerry Adler (91), American harmonica player * 2010 - Charlie Ashcroft (83), English footballer * 2010 - Ian Axford (77), New Zealand space scientist * 2010 - Jean Ferrat (79), French chansonnier * 2010 - Édouard Kargu (84), French footballer * 2010 - He Pingping (21), Chinese smallest man in the world * 2011 - Owsley Stanley (76), American soundman and drug producer * 2012 - Michel Duchaussoy (73), French actor * 2012 - Karl Roy (43), Filipino rock singer * 2013 - Władysław Stachurski (67), Polish footballer and football coach * 2013 - Malachi Throne (84), American actor * 2014 - Kay Werner Nielsen (92), Danish (run) cyclist * 2014 - Reggy Tielman (80), Dutch guitarist * 2014 - Henk Weerink (77), Dutch football referee * 2015 - Daevid Allen (77), Australian musician * 2015 - René Gude (58), Dutch philosopher Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Holy Eufrasia († 420 ) ** Holy Modesta († c. 304 ) ** Holy Gerald (Mayo) († 731 / 2 ) ** Holy Nice Foor († 828 ) ** Holy Roderick and Salomon († 857 ) ** Holy Ansovinus († 840 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1996 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -1.9 ° C * 1957 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.1 ° C * 2006 - Lowest minimum temperature -9.9 ° C * 1957 - Highest maximum temperature 18.6 ° C * 1911 - Highest hourly average wind speed 15.4 m / s * 1993 - Longest sunshine duration 10.9 hours * 1947 - Longest rainfall duration 11.3 hours * 1911 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 24.1 mm * 1941 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 46% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1887 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -3.5 ° C * 1957 - Highest mean daily temperature is 13.2 ° C * 1925 - Lowest minimum temperature -7.5 ° C * 1991 - Highest maximum temperature 19.7 ° C * 1911 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 20.1 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1925 - Lowest Temperature -8.0 ° C and -15.0 ° C in Uccle in Thimister. Category:Date Category:March